Lydia at Hogwarts: Love can kill you
by LydiaValentine
Summary: So it's my last year at Hogwarts (which means this is the last story). Fred and George got held back a year for under-achieving. Ron, Hermione and Harry have all gone off to find horcruxes which have Voldermort's soul in. If they kill all the horcruxes then Voldermort dies. We have a battle on our hands. I hope no-one dies though :( Oh well, I hope you enjoy it :)


**Love can kill you**

Fred, George and I were at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ron had gone around the world to find some horcruxes. I couldn't go with them. They wouldn't let me. I didn't want to stay here! Not with Dumbledore dead and Snape in charge. And especially not with Draco. He betrayed us. He betrayed me! I really don't like him anymore!

Harry, Ron and Hermione came back. Neville had led them through the secret passage. When they came through the door everyone started cheering! Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked really battered and bruised. Hermione had lost weight; as if that's possible.

Harry said, "There's something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle. It may help us defeat you know who."

"Right, what is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know." Harry replied.

"Well where is it?"

"We don't know that either. I realise that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on."

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. Um, it will be small and easily concealed. Anyone? Any ideas?"

Luna had an idea. We talked about it and of course Ron was clueless as usual. We didn't care. He is so close to beating 'he who shall not be named' it's unbelievable! We know there will be a fight. It's predictable. We also know people will die. We're all scared, but we're rearing to go. Then Ginny came in.

"Harry." Ginny said shocked.

"Hi there." Harry said, suddenly lost for words. Ginny ran up and hugged him, completely ignoring Ron.

"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm 'Frankie first year'. And I'm her brother." Ron whispered to Hermione. It wasn't a very quiet whisper. Everyone heard it.

"She only wants Harry." Shammess said.

"Shut up Shammess." Ron replied.

"What is it Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was found." Ginny was so close to tears. She thought Harry would get kicked out of Hogwarts and have to fight 'you know who' himself, but I knew, as long as there were other teachers here, that would never happen.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands," Fred and George said, "This is going to be bloody, literally." We were all looking worried and scared. The assembly bell rang and we all put on our cloaks and went down to the great hall. Fred, George and I gave some of our extra cloaks to Harry, Ron and Hermione so they could listen in but Snape wouldn't recognise them.

When we got down there, we all stood in a line and waited for Snape to come in. Me, Fred and George were all talking, until the doors opened and Snape came stamping through the door. He made his way onto the podium and looked at us, all of us.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you here and this late hour." he started, "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmead." When he said this everyone started talking about it.

"Now should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcretion. Furthermore, any person found having knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty." He started walking down the aisle, "Now then, if anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening, I'd like them to step forward, now." No one stepped forward; we all just kept our heads down. Then Harry stepped forward.

"Harry, NO!" I shouted without thinking.

"It's alright, I can handle him," he said to me, and then he turned round to talk to Snape, "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them all how it really happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" After Harry said that Snape whipped out his wand and everyone stepped back against the wall. Prof McGonagall stepped in the way before Harry could get hit with anything. They had a little battle between them and McGonagall won. Snape turned into a death eater and flew out the window. Everyone cheered.

Then Harry fell to the ground and we all started to hear voices. Then a little year seven started screaming, and then another girl screamed as well. Then we all heard him, you know who. He started talking. He said, "I know that many of you want to fight, some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is a volley. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you'll be rewarded. You have one hour."

Then Pansy shouted "What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" We all gathered round Harry. We weren't going to let anyone get to him! Mr Filch then came in and McGonagall told him to escort Slytherin house to the dungeons. We all cheered. Harry went to talk to McGonagall and then she went to secure the castle. We all got ready to fight. I was exiting the hall when I got pulled to the side.

"Lydia, we need to talk!"

"Fred you have impeccable timing." I said in a jokey way.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm over you. Finally over you and I want us to be friends like we were before." He said smiling.

"Yeh, that'd be cool. I'll seeya after the fight."

"Good luck!"

"You too." I said running off. I had to find Malfoy. I had to talk to him, make him change Voldermort's mind. At least try to. I knew where he would be, the dungeons. I was running down there, hoping to find him, there would only be a few hundred stairs. Oh well, it'll be worth it.

I got down there and creeped down the last few stairs. I heard Malfoy talking.

"How can I admit that I think about her all the time? That I care about her more than anyone? That I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her? And worse, how can I admit anything when she's a Gryffindor?" He said, and then he put his head against the bars and his hands on either side.

Everyone had been listening to him so they all looked at me when I talked. Draco's head flung up and he smiled. "Draco, I need your help. We all do. Will you do it?"

"Depends on what it is." Then we heard a huge explosion and the bars broke free. Draco, Blaize and Goile broke free. They went to the room of requirement. I knew Harry had gone there, so I followed them. They knew I was following, but they didn't really care.

We got there and Draco and Harry started talking about a wand that Harry had that belonged to Draco. Then they talked about the night Dumbledore died. It was upsetting but none of us cried. Hermione came in and she and Draco had a battle. Ron ran after them shouting, "That's my girlfriend you numpty!" Hermione smiled to herself, and then she smiled at me. I smiled back and we hugged. We noticed Harry was climbing a stack of dangerous, unstable items, so we decided to climb up there and help him get the horcruxe down. We pulled and pulled and it finally released itself. We jumped down and heard Ron screaming. He was running and shouted at us, "Goile set the bloody place on fire!" He grabbed mine and Hermione's hands and we all ran out with Harry following us. We came to a dead end where we were surrounded by fire. Ron found broomsticks, thankfully and we all got on one and rode off. We followed Ron towards the exit. We then saw Malfoy and Blaize.

"We can't leave them!"

"He's joking right? Please tell me you're joking!" Ron said unhappy that we were risking our lives for two people they didn't get on with. We turned to go back for them but they couldn't quite reach us. "Harry, if we die for them I'm gonna kill you!" Ron declared. Hermione and I laughed. Seeing as Ron already had Hermione on his broomstick, he couldn't handle another one. So I took Blaize and Harry took Draco and we swooped out. Just as we were getting out Blaize whispered in my ear.

"You know he was talking about you right?"

"I know" I reassured him. We got out and Harry destroyed the horcruxe. It clearly terrified him, but he had to get inside Voldermorts mind. He opened his eyes and knew exactly where Voldermort was.

We saw Lavender, she was dead. Hermione and I nearly cried. She was our friend, until the whole Ron thing. We never had time to work it out though, and now it's too late. We couldn't stay for long, we had to find Snape. So we went to his dorm, and there Snape was with Voldermort. Voldermort killed Snape, with help from his snake. She's the last horcruxe. We walked in to find Snape dying. Snape told Harry to capture his tears, so Hermione gave him a test tube and he did. Snape then died.

"You performed valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this; every bit of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront you fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, women and child who try to conceal you from me." It was Voldermort! We knew it was. We walked into the great hall to find so many of our friends dead, including Remus, Fred and others in the Weasley family.

"No!" I shouted running over and kneeling beside Fred. "No! He can't be dead! No! Not Fred!" I had tears running down my cheeks, so did everyone else. I hugged him and George tried to pull me off him. "No! No! Let me stay with him! Please?!"

"Ok. Ok. You know he lied to you, right?" George said in broken sentences. He was crying too much to talk properly. I looked up in dismay. Why would he say that? Fred never lied to me.

"What? When?" I asked.

"Before the battle, when he said he was over you. He lied then. He never got over you." George said crying even more. This made me burst out into tears even more. "He still loves you, just not as a girlfriend anymore." I turned back to Fred.

"I love you too, as a friend. Like how you love me." George's tears fell on Fred, on his heart to be precise. Fred opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Back at ya babe." He said smiling and giggling.

"Fred? You're alive?" I asked, happy that he was alive.

"Yes. I don't know why though. I should be dead."

"Who tried to kill you?"

"Bellatrix. She tried to kill me up on the balcony." He said. "But clearly her magic isn't strong enough to keep me dead for long."

"Clearly, but why are you alive?" I asked.

"You don't sound too happy about it." George said giggling about it.

"No, I am. Just confused." I said giggling.

"George and I share the same DNA. So when George's tears landed on my heart, some of his magic and life was transferred to me." Fred said jumping up. "If that didn't happen, I'd still be dead." He hugged George, then his parents, then me.

"You're amazing! I said to him. I went and hugged George as well. I looked around for Hermione and Ron, but they had gone somewhere. With Harry I'd expect.

"Guys, outside! Harry!" Someone ran in and shouted. We all ran outside and found Hagrid carrying someone who was dead. It looked a lot like…

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldermort shouted. I instantly started crying.

"No! No!" Ginny yelled running towards him.

"From this day forward, you put your faith in me. Some forward and join us, or die." Draco started walking towards them.

"No! Draco, you can't do this!" I shouted. I ran towards him and pulled his arm back.

"Why not? There's nothing left for me here!" Draco said.

"Are you serious? What about your friends? Your family?" I asked.

"His family are over here, you stupid girl!" his dad said.

"What about me, Draco? Because everyone here knows it! Everyone here knows about us! About how I feel about you! I love you Draco, and I know you love me too. That you think about me all the time. That you care about me more than anyone. That you don't know what you'll do if any harm comes to me. I know all of it Draco." I said holding his hand.

"You heard that?" He said embarrassed.

"Of course I did. I love you." I said quieter.

"I love you too!" Draco said nearly in tears. He kissed me and I kissed him back. "Come on, let's go." He said pulling me towards Voldermort.

"Let's go this way." I said pulling him back. Everyone clapped.

"Stupid girl!" Voldermort shouted after me. "Confingo!" Then it hit me. I collapsed to the ground and felt myself dying. Everyone gathered around me, Draco was the first one. He was balling his eyes out. Then it all went black.

I woke up later, still being watched by Draco. "You're alive?" Draco said. I was in the great wall this time, with everyone else. I saw that Ginny was fighting Bellatrix. And Bellatrix was winning.

"NOT MY FRIEND YOU BITCH!" I yelled at her and I fired two magical shots at her. Then she fired three at me. She looked really pleased with herself, I hated it. So I fired as many shots at her as I could, joined by Mrs Weasley. Then Mrs Weasley fired a shot that stunned her so she couldn't move. Then I fired the last shot and she died. Bellatrix was dead! I high fived Mrs Weasley and Draco came running up to me.

"Well done!" He said hugging me. "I know how long you've been waiting to do that."

"Well, it felt amazing. Now I have my revenge for her killing my mother." I said smiling at Draco. "And I couldn't have done it without your help." I said turning to Mrs Weasley.

"That's alright dear." She said smiling at me.

"Shouldn't we go and help Harry?" I said to Malfoy.

"Let's go find him." He said pulling my hand.

They were on the balcony, and we got up there just in time to watch Harry fall of with Voldermort. Malfoy and I ran downstairs to the great hall. We saw Hermione and Ron cuddling in front of Voldermort's snake. Malfoy ran up and grabbed a sword from the hat. Neville had one too. On the count of three, one on either side of the snake, they both sliced the head off the snake. I died. Well, actually it vanished. We ran outside to watch Voldermort and Harry's last ever battle. We watched as Harry killed Voldermort and Voldermort turned into tiny pieces of ash. It was magnificent.

From that moment on Malfoy and I were inseparable. We got married and all our parents were fine with it. His parents took a lot of convincing, but they were happy for us and mine were happy too. Someday, maybe we'll have our own little child going to Hogwarts.


End file.
